McGee's (Mobile) Mardi Gras Misconceptions
by AthenaMay24
Summary: McGee and Abby go to Mobile Mardi Gras, and McGee enters with a few misconceptions. McAbby. Focuses on Mardi Gras and McAbby fluff. In Rules, Rules, Rules headcanon. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This story is the direct sequel to McGee's Mistake, in my Rules, Rules, Rules headcanon. This is the trip alluded to at the end of McGee's Mistake, when McGee takes Abby to Mardi Gras. So, Abby and McGee are living together, for those of you who haven't read McGee's Mistake. Which you don't have to read to read this. This story focuses on their Mobile, Alabama leg of the trip. For those of you that don't know, Mobile has Mardi Gras too, and it is just important to us Mobilians as NOLA Mardi Gras is to people from New Orleans (if you haven't guessed, I'm from Mobile.) I want this fic to be, not just fluffy McAbby fun, but also a way to raise awareness for Mobile Mardi Gras. I've taken a lot of history out of this fic (this chapter especially) but I encourage you to research on your own if you are interested (or, better yet, y'all come on down here, we'd love to have ya!) This chapter starts out a little slow, and I'm sorry for that, but I can't write this assuming y'all know about Mobile Mardi Gras, so I need a little back story. But don't worry, fluffiness and more of McGee's blunders are to come! Reviews are much appreciated!**

Ch 1

When McGee asked Abby if she wanted to take a trip with him down south to Mardi Gras, it seemed like a good idea, especially since it helped her forget his other mistakes. He had no idea that he was setting himself up for a lot more trouble at the hands of his girlfriend. But he wouldn't have traded the experience for anything. He just had to get over some previous misconceptions.

Misconception 1: Mardi Gras? In Mobile? Mobile, Alabama? Really?

After a day and a half of driving, McGee could not wait to finally get to Mobile. He'd never been there, and besides a few of Tony's jokes about 'Bama Butts' and a good football team, he didn't know much about Alabama, either. Abby apparently had relatives in the Mobile area, so they were stopping off at Mobile Mardi Gras on their way to New Orleans for Fat Tuesday itself. To visit more of Abby's relatives. She must be related to half the south.

McGee looked over at Abby, who was contently staring out the window and snuggling with Bert the Hippo, as she'd been doing for the past half hour. They'd fallen into a comfortable silence, but McGee figured now was a good a time as any to ask some of his questions. "Hey, Abbs?" he said.

"Hmm?"

"How often have you been to Mardi Gras in Mobile?" McGee asked, watching the signs on Interstate 65 for some indicator of the time remaining in the tedious car ride. He could have had a worse companion (namely, Tony).

"I came once or twice as a kid to see Uncle Bubba parade and I went to his ball once when I turned 21," Abby turned to face him, "Why?"

McGee shrugged, "I was just wondering how much you know about it."

Abby laughed, "Those are two different questions, Timmy. I know a lot because Cousin Tommy doesn't shut up. And I lived in Alabama some myself."

"Tommy is the one who's ball we're going to?"

"Yep. You did bring something to wear, didn't you?"

"You've asked me that five times already. Yes, I did," McGee said, thinking of the tuxedo in the backseat. "What, uh, Krewe is your cousin in?"

"It's called a mystic society, Tim. Krewes are in New Orleans." Abby rolled her eyes, "He's in the Mobile Mystics."

"Oh."

"I'm just glad the Director gave us time off for this," Abby sighed and turned the music down, "I haven't been to Mardi Gras in years."

McGee smiled and patted her leg, "I'm glad I got to share this with you. I didn't even realize that Mobile had Mardi Gras until I talked to your uncle."

Abby once again rolled her eyes, "Then it's a safe bet you didn't know Mardi Gras started in Mobile? Mardi Gras in the New World anyway. Nobody does," she added, sounding slightly bitter.

"Uh, Abbs? Isn't there some sort of rivalry between New Orleans' Mardi Gras and Mobile's?" McGee asked carefully.

"Duh. But it's really along the whole Gulf Coast, and it's completely good natured."

"Then, being from New Orleans, why are you upset that no one knows about Mobile Mardi Gras?" McGee asked, still hesitant.

Abby grinned, "You want your opponents recognized as formidable when you beat them, Tim. And, anyway, I respect Mobile Mardi Gras. Hard not to with Uncle Bubba and Cousin Tommy bragging and blabbing at all the family reunions."

"I bet those are fun," McGee said dryly. "How'd your family end up in Mobile?"

"Uncle Bubba moved from Pensacola in the sixties, but Cousin Tommy and his family came over after Katrina." Abby said, turning back to look out the window.

"You really have an 'Uncle Bubba'?" McGee asked suspiciously, thinking it was too cliché to be true.

"If your name was Hans Thomas Huel, you'd go by 'Bubba' too, Mister-Timothy-No-Middle-Name-McGee!"

"Good point," McGee laughed, duly chastised.

A few minutes later, Abby squealed. "Look! It's the Dolly Parton Bridge!"

"What?" McGee looked at the big bridge in front of them, "Is that important?"

"That's the Mobile River," Abby pointed to the water up ahead, "Where the Amtrak train Sunset Limited derailed. It was the deadliest train wreck in the US at that time. It's a great piece of forensic history!" she said excitedly.

After a beat, McGee asked, "That bridge was named after Dolly Parton?"

"Nope," Abby smiled, "Think about the shape of the bridge and I think you'll understand the nickname."

"Oh."

~o0o~

Twenty minutes later (and a bit of a history lesson from Abby) they were driving into Mobile itself. McGee was multitasking, trying to sightsee, drive, and navigate all at the same time. They found their hotel, the Hampton Inn, and got inside without too much incident. They were hoping to make it to the Friday parade that night, the Incas as the desk clerk told them, after settling in and grabbing a bite to eat. As they were waiting in the lobby for their reservations to come through, more and more people began arriving, but what Abby found interesting was the men coming down from rooms to escort their families inside.

"Excuse me," Abby said politely to one man and his wife, "Are y'all here for Mardi Gras?"

"Miss, that's what everyone in this hotel, hell, in this city is here for," the man said, chuckling.

"Well, yeah, but I mean, are you in a mystic society?"

The man gestured to a few others around him, "We all are. The Mobile Mystics."

"Yay!" Abby squealed, "Do you know Tommy Knight?"

"Tom? Yeah, he was right over there," the man stepped around a small half-wall, blocking off the breakfast area. "Tom, a pretty lady in weird clothes says she knows you!" he called.

"Tommy!" Abby cried and threw herself on him as soon as he came into view.

"Abby Scuito, it's been too long," Tom said. He took in an eyeful of Abby's tight black shirt, red skirt, and skull and crossbones knee-highs. "You haven't changed a bit, Cuz."

"You waitin' for Kathleen and the kids?" Abby asked after she released him form the tight hug.

"Yes ma'am, and havin' a drink while I wait." Tom held up the cup, which was miraculously unspilled despite Abby's rough handling of him.

Abby giggled. McGee, only catching half of the exchange because he was checking them in, finally joined them where they'd drifted back to the breakfast area.

Tom looked at McGee, and he immediately stood up straighter. "Oh, Tommy, this is my boyfriend and coworker, Timothy McGee. Tim, this is Cousin Tommy," Abby grinned.

McGee smiled and formally shook Tom's hand. He half-expected to be pulled into a hug, seeing as this was Abby's kin he was dealing with, but all Tom said was, "Call me Tom, Abby and my mother are the only ones who still call me Tommy."

McGee nodded and replied, "Everyone calls me McGee."

Tom shook his head, "This is the south, boy, we call people by their first names. You prefer Tim, Timmy, or Timothy?"

"Tim will be fine," McGee said, slightly intimidated.

"Well then, Abby," Tom turned to his cousin, "Has Tim been treatin' you right?"

Abby rolled her eyes, but laughed at McGee's expression, "Would I stay with him if he wasn't? He's such a gentleman, you'd think he was from 'round here."

"Good," Tom turned back to McGee, "You keep it that way, y'hear?"

"Yes sir," McGee said, not really registering that he was addressing Tom the same way he would Gibbs. Tom just commanded respect. Abby giggled at McGee's response, but Tom only nodded and moved away.

"C'mon, Timmy, let's go upstairs," Abby said, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the elevator, still laughing.

**A/N So, what'd ya think? This story means a lot to me, and I'd really love some reviews or input. I promise they will get to actual parades next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry about the wait, I've been busy. First off, I want to address the reviews. Um, I don't know what to make of them. Before I respond to the guest reviews, I want to thank donnag76 and Morelie for responding positively toward this story. Thank you for actually being interested. The point of this was to raise a bit of awareness for Mobile Mardi Gras, so I'm glad some people are interested. **

**Now, I had some reviews that were less than favorable, and I want to address them as quickly as possible so I can get to chapter 2. **

**To guest reviewer 1 (the one that said 'If Tim and Abby went to Mardi Gras it would be in New Orleans, her hometown duh. They have like one parade we have like 20 in two weeks of Mardi Gras. You are so stupid'): Mobile has over 40 mystic societies, and there are 33 parades scheduled for next Mardi Gras season just in Mobile (as in not counting the ones in the surrounding areas.) So, yeah, we don't have just one parade and they are in the weeks leading up to Fat Tuesday. Also, I explained in the story why they are at Mobile Mardi Gras and not New Orleans. They are spending more time in New Orleans than in Mobile, but I'm writing about the Mobile part because that's what I'm informed on. **

**To guest reviewer 2 (the one that said 'Y'all may have been first but ours is better. Our Mardi Gras isn't all about breast or bourbon street. It is a family thing.'): I'm sorry if you thought I was insulting New Orleans Mardi Gras. But forgive me if I'm prejudiced and think Mobile is better. I would love to experience New Orleans Mardi Gras, because I haven't yet, and I wouldn't dare to try to write or say anything without it until I've been there. I'm just writing about Mobile because I know about it. **

**Sorry but I had no other way to respond. (Oh, and thanks to whoever TheBlackMamba is for defending Mobile Mardi Gras.)**

Misconception 2: There are how many parades? _How_ many people come? No way.

When McGee and Abby got to their room, McGee was still pondering their encounter with Cousin Tommy. He was starting to get the feeling that he had no idea what he was in for. He'd only met one of Abby's relatives so far (and that wasn't even the one who threatened him on the phone). He wasn't sure he'd survive to make it back to DC.

He threw his stuff down on the bed and realized that his girlfriend was nowhere to be seen. "Abby?"

"I'm in the bathroom, Tim," Abby's voice came muffled through the door. "I'm changing before the Inca's parade."

"You looked fine—" McGee said, but the rest of his thought was cut off by Abby abruptly exiting the restroom.

She was wearing a fleur-de-lis printed shirt, jeans, her platforms (now with purple, green, and gold shoestrings) and purple, green, and gold hair ties in her pigtails.

"Are you going to change?" Abby asked, moving around the room to put up her old clothes.

"I didn't realize I should," McGee said, looking down at his jeans and MIT t-shirt.

"It's okay, Timmy," Abby pecked his cheek. "Can we go get something to eat?"

"Hang on a minute," McGee said. He started rummaging through his suitcase. "Do you think Tom likes me?" he asked insecurely over his shoulder.

Abby laughed and walked up behind him, putting her arms around him. "I think so. He just has to be that way, he's family." She kissed his cheek.

McGee smiled and triumphantly pulled a few Mardi Gras beads from his suitcase. He put them over his head and received Abby's approving kiss.

~o0o~

They went to eat before the parade at T. P. Crockmeyer's, a restaurant recommended to them by the desk clerk. It was an average walk, and McGee took notice of all the beads in the trees and on the side walk. A few broken cups littered the ground and road as well. After the meal, they took their spots on the sidewalk in between their hotel and the restaurant.

The parade passed really quickly for McGee, in a blur of colors and lights and flying things. They didn't catch very much, but, as Abby put it, "Throws are expensive, and money is tight." McGee did manage to catch Abby a pink stuffed monkey. They also got beads, cups, a doubloon or two, and a prepackaged treat that had McGee stumped. During a marching band and dance team performance he turned to Abby.

"What are these?" he asked, holding one up.

"Moon Pies!" Abby snatched it from him. She tore it open and broke it in half. "They're like cookies with marshmallows in the middle," she said, handing him his half.

McGee sniffed it suspiciously, "What flavor is it?"

Abby had already eaten hers, "This one is chocolate mint. My favorite is banana. Or Moon Pie bread pudding, that's amazing. My aunt used to—" she stopped when she saw McGee's face as he took a bite.

"This is great!" he said, mouth full.

Abby grinned, "Told you! Catch me some more!" she ordered and turned back to the parade.

What stood out to McGee about the Inca parade was how much fun everyone was having. Even the people dressed to the nines were having the time of their lives. He was glad he wouldn't have to be _that_ dressed up for the Mystics' ball.

~o0o~

The next morning, Abby woke McGee up with a kiss. "Come _on_, Timmy," she complained. "I want to go see Tommy off this morning."

"I'm up, I'm up," McGee grumbled, grabbing another kiss. He hurried to dress (with Abby egging him on) so they could go down to breakfast.

The first thing that assaulted McGee as they walked into the breakfast area was the colors. The members of the Mobile Mystics were in full costume and already partying. They were eating breakfast with their families, some of them surrounded by extravagant . . . decorating supplies?

"What's with the decorating stuff?" McGee whispered to Abby, but Tom, coming up behind them, heard.

"They're for the tables in the ballroom," he said, scaring McGee. "The family helps us set up, but we kick them out and party before the walkover." Tom waved at someone and excused himself, leaving as abruptly as he arrived.

"That's his wife, Kathleen," Abby said in an undertone, nodding to the woman Tom was now embracing.

"What exactly is a 'walkover'?" McGee asked, sounding preoccupied.

Abby frowned for a minute. "I think it's when they walk from the convention center, where the ball is, to the beginning of the parade route."

"That's perfectly true," said a voice from the nearest table. It was the man they met in the lobby the day before. He and Abby launched into an animated conversation about the best places to stand, and since McGee had no idea where any of these places were, he went and got them both their complementary breakfasts.

When he returned, Abby had already decided where to stand and how to get there. She was bouncing and the breakfast of Caf-Pow (she'd brought some from DC) and purple, green, and gold glazed doughnuts didn't help. McGee prepared himself for a day of being dragged around by his over-enthusiastic girlfriend.

They headed to their walkover spot early, and they weren't even the first there. McGee was inundated with purple, green, and gold beads, outfits, hats, unbrellas, streamers, bags, chairs, coolers, and signs. Even Abby was wearing another complete purple, green, and gold outfit. "I'll be right back," McGee said suddenly and went back the way they came.

He entered a little shop they passed on the way to their spot that seemed to only sell Mardi Gras apparel. "Do you have any Mobile Mystics shirts?" he asked the man behind the counter.

"I have one from last year in the back," the man said, holding up a hand and disappearing behind a curtain. He came back a few minutes later with a shirt over his arm. "Why the particular interest in the Mystics?"

"Oh, uh, my girlfriend's cousin rides," McGee said casually, paying for the shirt.

"I'm an honorary member, and if I wasn't working here, I'd be out there with ya. I'm closin' up for the parade," the man said in explanation. He paused. "What's your girlfriend's name?"

"Abby Scuito," McGee replied on his way out the door.

"Tell her Uncle Bubba says to visit him," the man called.

McGee was so surprised all he could do was keep walking. He ducked into a Porta-Potty to change shirts before joining Abby back on the sidewalk.

Abby squealed and hugged him in reaction to his shirt and when he told her about Bubba she rolled her eyes. "That scamp," she said, "We'll have to stop by his place before we leave."

Shouts drifted from the distance, and they turned to see a procession coming from the road. The members of the Mystics were having a good ol' time, dancing and laughing and drinking and throwing things to the crowd.

As they walking by, Abby received a rose from two Mystics and a black bear from another. "They must really like you," McGee yelled at her over the noise. She laughed. One man shot a pair of lacy purple panties at her before she could answer. Under further scrutiny, they were emblazoned with the Mobile Mystics crest. McGee shot Abby a confused look and she laughed again and shrugged. McGee ended up with a blue and silver Mystics football and some beads at the end, but Abby got the most, the parade hadn't even started and her bag was already filling up.

As the walkover stragglers slipped away, they were off again, Abby pulling McGee to a spot in a park, Spanish Plaza, that she claimed the parade would pass twice. They managed to get a barricade spot next to a couple of women on one side and a teenage girl on the other. Across the street from them was a family with a baby in a stroller and a toddler in her dad's arms.

One of the ladies next to McGee said to him suddenly, "Want a beer, stranger?"

"What?" McGee blinked, not sure if she was addressing him.

The woman laughed, "It's not a trick. Would you like a beer?"

Abby joined the conversation, "Tim, it's not poisoned. Say yes or no, don't stand there gaping like a fish."

"Oh, uh, yes, thank you, I guess," McGee stammered and the woman, still laughing, passed him two beers, one for him and one for Abby.

The teenager on the other side of Abby leaned her head over the barricade, her long pigtail braids swinging. "Mrs. Jenna?" she said, talking to the woman who'd given them beers.

"Hey, Ella, how ya doin'?" Jenna asked. "I didn't even realize you were there."

"I almost forgot that it's Mr. Chuck first year riding," Ella said.

McGee was feeling awkward that this whole conversation was happening around him and Abby, so he offered to trade places with Ella so she could stand next to her friends. As they were shuffling around each other, Abby, being her usual friendly self, asked Jenna, "Does your husband ride?"

"Yeah, this is his first year. Ella's dad works with my husband and he got Chuck a spot on his float," Jenna said, taking a sip of her beer.

"Your dad lets you stand here by yourself during the whole parade?" McGee asked Ella, surprised.

"My mom is coming. She'll probably end up down the road a ways. She'd settling my brother on the kid's float." Ella explained matter-of-factly.

"Oh."

"Where are y'all from?" Ella asked Abby after a minute.

"I'm from New Orleans originally, but we live in DC."

Ella wrinkled her nose, "Then why aren't you at the other Mardi Gras?"

"My cousin rides in the Mystics. But, I must say, I know nothing about Mobile Mardi Gras, no matter what I've managed to convince my boyfriend," Abby gestured to McGee, who appeared to be in another awkward conversation with Jenna.

Ella laughed. "Is it easy to convince him of things?"

Abby smirked conspiringly, "He's kind of a computer genius, but he is so gullible sometimes. But I love him anyway," she added louder, catching McGee's attention.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Abby and Ella said together.

"Looks like you've made a friend," McGee said to Abby, rolling his eyes. However, he was not at all surprised that she did.

By now the park was filled with people with bags and signs and other throw catching accouterments. McGee turned to Ella and Jenna, "Do they expect to catch a lot?" he asked, gesturing to the people around him.

Ella looked at McGee like he was incredibly stupid, causing Abby to laugh. "Well, duh. Did you not bring a bag?" Ella shook her head.

"No . . ." McGee trailed off. "At the parade last night we barely caught anything.

Ella laughed, "I keep forgetting you're a bit of a Yankee. Everybody knows the Mystics throw the most. Here." She handed McGee and Abby each a bag. "I'll make do with just one."

All of a sudden, all the kids balancing on the barricades screamed. The parade was coming around the corner. Just like the Inca's parade the night before, the first passing of the Mystics parade went so quickly that by the time the firetrucks were blasting by, he could only think, 'wow my bag's full.' He did remember having one hell of a time. Some major differences in the Inca's parade and the Mystics' was the attitude of the members. The Mystics powered by, rocking their floats and each blaring their own playlists.

McGee immediately pulled out a Moon Pie. Ella laughed at him. "Just wait. Next time 'round my dad'll be on this side. We'll get pounded."

Abby who'd been strangely quiet since the ending of the first pass, turned to Ella, "Will you explain something to me?"

"Sure," Ella nodded, taking a bite of the ice cream she caught from the Mayfield float.

"When it comes around again will you explain the floats to me? I want to see how it compares to New Orleans."

"Scouting for the enemy?" Ella teased, "Sure, I don't know as much as my dad, but—"

"But she knows more than me," Jenna broke in, "Ella's a genius." By this time Jenna had had a bit too much to drink.

Ella blushed. "I can tell you one thing right now. The more you yell 'throw me something, mister' the more you catch. Not that you have problem with that," she added, nodding to Abby's bag.

Abby shrugged, "They keep throwing me things."

McGee smiled, "Because you're so beautiful." He put an arm around her.

Ella grinned, "Can I take a picture of y'all? You're just so cute!" Abby and McGee posed while Ella snapped a pic. "Thanks," she said.

The parade started back up the road. Ella laughed all of a sudden. At her companions questioning look, she explained, "I love looking at how many people have left after the first pass. They don't realize it comes back." The crowd at the park _was_ thinner.

As the first float passed in front of them, Ella yelled over the crowd, "That's the emblem float. The Mystics' emblem is Admiral Semmes, the only one to hold the rank of General and Admiral in the US. He's from here, and a big Confederate hero. His statue is farther down Government Street." Abby nodded, making that face that McGee knew to mean that she was taking notes in her mind. Another float thundered past. "That's the title float. It displays the theme," Ella shouted. They continued this way during the whole second pass, with Ella throwing in tidbits about each float while simultaneously yelling, "Throw me somethin', Mister!" and just yelling in general at the multicolored paper-mache covered floats.

Ella was true to her word, when Float I passed by, a big man waved to his float mates and lobbed Ella, McGee, Abby, and Jenna with stuffed animals, footballs, beads, Moon Pies, and other throws that got trampled by stampeding feet.

Ella also pointed out each high school marching band that marched by, and explained whether they were local or not.

"I had no idea so many high schools came from out of this area," Abby commented.

"Oh, yeah. It's a great opportunity. But my friends at school hate it because they have to march in three or four a year and they are usually on a school night," Ella laughed, and then added, "I have a lot of band friends."

More screams, another float, more throws, and then Ella screamed, but not in a 'throw me something' way. "What?" McGee asked.

"That's my English teacher!" Ella yelled, pointing to the lead singer of a band playing from a trailer. "I must have missed him first time around."

Eventually the fire trucks charged past again and Ella had to practically drag McGee and Abby away from the barricades before the clean-up crew trampled them. " You gotta be careful," Ella explained, catching her breath, "The don't like stragglers."

McGee saw Jenna disappearing into the crown and he chased after her, leaving Abby confused next to Ella with only a, "Hang on" from him. "Wait!" McGee called after Jenna.

She turned half around. "Yeah, Yankee?"

"Here," McGee tried to hand her a few bills. "For the drinks."

Jenna scoffed, "Keep your money. I gave you those beers. If I'd wanted money I'd've told you so." She turned on her heel and marched off. McGee stood dumbstruck until Abby and Ella caught up with him.

"What'd you try to do?" Abby asked, coming to a stop next to him.

"Pay for the beers."

Ella laughed, "Don't try to pay Mrs. Jenna for anything she gave you free and clear. She gets offended." A woman waved to Ella a ways away with a little boy in tow. "Oh, that's my mom. I gotta go. Nice meetin' y'all!"

"Bye! Thanks so much!" Abby called after Ella as she bounced away.

Abby grabbed McGee's hand and they started back toward their hotel. "What now?" McGee asked.

"Now we get ready for the ball," Abby said as if it should be obvious.

"Will it take that long?"

"Duh, Timmy."

**A/N Please review! I also really want to know if anybody has any questions, or if I didn't do a good job explaining something. The next chapter is the ball (which I actually don't have first-hand experience with since I'm not old enough, but my dad is the basis for Cousin Tommy, and I'm sure to get great stories from him!) Oh, that reminds me. Most of the characters in this story are based on people I know, and all the organizations, restaurants, or places are real.**


End file.
